Palavras
by Leeh H
Summary: Qual o poder das palavras? será que elas podem mudar um futuro? podem acordar um amor? fazer nascer uma história?


Já faz um tempinho que escrevi esse NaruHina, mas gosto bastante dele. É bem bobinho, como todos que eu escrevo, porém é bonitinho. Acho esse casal muito lindo, entretanto, tenho uma leve dificuldade pra escrever sobre eles, não sei porque... Leve NejiTen e SasuSaku. Espero que gostem.

* * *

Era para ser um dia normal, como todos os outros, mas Naruto percebe que há algo diferente. Vê seus amigos juntos, com um Sasuke segurando a fina cintura de sua amiga rosada possessivamente; Um Neji de mãos dadas com uma sorridente Tenten; e todos os demais casais. Acha isso muito estranho, não se lembrava deles estarem namorando. E então recordou-se que passou uma semana fora em uma missão e voltara apenas no dia anterior à noite. Provavelmente, os namoros tenham começado nesse período, pensou o loirinho se aproximando.

– Naruto! - Sakura chamou-lhe com um sorriso e Sasuke lançou-lhe um sorriso de canto.

– Desde quando vocês estão juntos? - mesmo "sabendo" mais ou menos a resposta, resolveu perguntar e viu o rosto da rosada e da morena corarem levemente.

– Desde quarta - o Uchiha respondeu dando de ombros enquanto apertava mais a cintura da namorada ao ver certos olhares maliciosos direcionados para ela

Bom, já era sábado, ou seja, fazia alguns dias que aqueles cabeças-duras insensíveis resolveram finalmente admitir o que sentiam. Sorriu com a felicidade dos amigos, porém sentiu-se um pouco triste por não ter a mesma sorte que eles.

– Ino e Shikamaru foram passar o final de semana em Suna. - foi tirado de seus devaneios pela voz de Tenten. Oras, mas até aquele preguiçoso arranjou uma namorada!

– Ino finalmente conseguiu amolecer o coração do Kazekage! - Sakura afirmou rindo, feliz pela amiga

– Vocês também merecem um prêmio - o loiro soltou chamando a atenção dos quatro – Conseguiram convencer esses idiotas a namorar! - riu e recebeu olhares assassinos dos dois meninos, seguidos de um "dobe" conjunto.

–-xx-

Naruto decidiu deixar os amigos à sós com suas respectivas namoradas, não iria ficar lá de vela! Estava tão distraído pensando em como as coisas mudaram em apenas uma semana que não percebeu quando trombou com um pequeno corpo caindo no chão junto a ele.

Hinata já ia pedir desculpas por estar correndo quando viu com quem havia esbarrado, as palavras travaram e ela ficou sem reação.

– Hinata! - Naruto a cumprimentou e percebeu o rosto da garota corar violentamente – Hinata! Você tá bem? - preocupou-se quando a mesma não respondia nem se movia

– ... - ele só pôde ver ela desmaiando. Desesperado, correu com ela no colo para o hospital.

–-xx-

Hinata acordou algum tempo depois em uma cama do hospital, chamou timidamente uma enfermeira que estava no quarto e perguntou o que havia acontecido.

– A senhorita desmaiou, então o Naruto te trouxe para cá. Durante o tempo que estava desacordada, ficou falando algumas coisas desconexas. De acordo com Tsunade-sama, são verdades que a senhorita guarda a sete chaves. Bem, Naruto ouviu-as. - os orbes perolados da garota arregalavam-se a cada palavra dita e assim que a enfermeira terminou de falar, Hinata desmaiou novamente.

–-xx-

Naruto estava confuso, não conseguia parar de pensar nas palavras da garota Hyuuga.

Flash Back on:

– Naruto-kun.. - o menino lhe olhou achando que ela havia acordado, mas percebeu que continuava de olhos fechados – eu.. eu te amo... eu te amo Naruto-kun... te amo

O loirinho se afastou levemente da cama da garota ainda atordoado com aquelas palavras. Lembrou-se de todos os momentos junto com Hinata e então sua ficha pareceu cair. Ela o amava e ele não se dera conta disso. Confuso, correu dali o mais rápido possível, precisava organizar seus pensamentos.

Flash Back off:

Fechou os olhos e os olhos perolados lhe veio a mente, os cabelos pretos-azulados brilhosos, o sorriso meigo e tímido, o jeito como ela falava baixo e gaguejava quando perto dele, seus dedos batendo sincronizado, suas bochechas corando furiosamente quando o vê... Naruto percebeu o quanto Hinata era especial.. recordou-se de que ela foi a única que sempre lhe apoiou, nunca saindo do seu lado; que sempre estava lá quando ele precisava sem pedir nada em troca... porque simplesmente ela o amava. Essa afirmação o fez rir levemente, afinal, tinha alguém que o amava, alguém como seus pais que um dia já o amou. E de repente, não se sentiu mais tão sozinho. Com um sorriso no rosto saiu a procura de seus amigos e avistou Sakura e Tenten sozinhas no seu restaurante favorito, Ichikaru.

– Sakura-chan! Tenten-chan! - gritou atraindo não só a atenção das meninas como também a dos demais que passavam ali

– Naruto-baka! Para de gritar! - a rosada ralhou com o amigo e a morena apenas riu

– Nhaa, desculpa Sakura-chan! - disse sem-graça

– O que você quer? - a Mitsashi indagou enquanto o loiro sentava-se perto delas

– Quero falar sobre a Hinata-chan! - deu ênfase ao nome da menina

– Hm, Hinata? - as duas ficaram surpresas com aquilo

– Sim! Descobri que ela me ama - falou com os olhos brilhando

– ELA TE CONTOU? - Sakura e Tenten se levantaram e chamaram atenção de todos os fregueses

– Não diretamente - o Uzumaki confessou fazendo com que as garotas levantassem uma sobrancelha

– Como assim? - a Haruno perguntou sentando-se novamente, sendo acompanhada da amiga

– Bem, ela desmaiou e enquanto dormia, falou isso! - estava tão feliz quanto uma criança que acabou de ganhar um doce

– E o que você vai fazer a respeito? - a morena suspirou. Ainda bem que o loiro FINALMENTE descobriu o amor da amiga, a vila inteira já sabia, menos ele.

– Hmm, eu não sei. Por isso vim falar com vocês! - ele afirmou olhando de um jeito esperançoso para elas

– Ok.. primeiro, você precisa falar com a Hina, e depois- a rosada começou a falar, mas foi interrompida

– Faça o que você sempre me disse para fazer. - era Sasuke que chegava junto com Neji. Naruto entendeu o recado e assentiu concordando. Logo, saiu correndo dali em direção à floricultura Yamanaka.

– O que ele sempre falava? - ao longe, podia-se ouvir a voz de Sakura perguntando ao namorado

–-xx-

O Uzumaki voltou ao hospital, após passar na floricultura, Ino não estava lá, mas ele foi muito bem atendido pela mãe da loira. Com um buquê de rosas vermelhas lindas ele entrou no quarto da morena de olhos perolados.

Hinata estava distraidamente lendo uma revista, havia acabado de acordar do seu recente desmaio e quase achou que ainda estava sonhando quando viu o loiro entrando com um buquê no quarto sorrindo para ela.

– Hinata-chan! Que bom que está acordada! - disse aproximando-se dela – Eu trouxe para você - entregou-lhe as rosas

– N-N-Naruto-kun... o-o-obrigada, n-n-não p-p-precisava d-d-das f-f-flores.. - a garota estava corada a tal ponto que parecia um pimentão e gaguejava sem parar.

– Heh, não foi nada! - disse ao modo "Naruto" arrancando um sorriso timido da Hyuuga– Neh, Hina-chan... eu ouvi o que você disse

Hinata quase se derreteu ao ouvir seu nome sendo dito desse jeito pelo loiro, mas arregalou os orbes ao ouvir a outra parte da frase.

– E-E-Eu.. N-N-Naruto-kun... M-M-Me d-d-desculpe... - sentiu algumas lágrimas formarem em seu olhos, mas o que escutou do garoto a surpreendeu

– Desculpar pelo o que? Por me amar? Por me fazer sentir querido de novo? Por sempre estar do meu lado sem pedir nada em troca? Por tudo o que fez por mim? Por me defender? Hinata-chan, não sabe o quanto me deixou feliz quando disse aquelas palavras! - o loiro afirmou sorridente e a morena desabou em lágrimas, não entendendo nada, o garoto abraçou-a. Ele pensou que ela ficaria feliz ao descobrir que era um sentimento recíproco, ele nem desconfiava que as lágrimas da garota eram de felicidade..

– Ah, Naruto-kun.. eu te amo - ela sussurrou enquanto aproveitava o calor que emanava do corpo do Uzumaki.

– Eu também.. eu.. - ele se afastou levemente com o intuito de responder aquela declaração, mas nada saiu. Ficou decepcionado consigo mesmo, mas a morena levantou seu rosto delicadamente.

– Shiu, eu vou esperar até você estar preparado para dizer isso - e com um sorriso meigo deixou-se ser beijada pelo garoto. O amor da sua vida. Hinata sabia que ele ainda não a amava, pelo menos não tanto quanto ela, mas a Hyuuga iria esperar, iria ensiná-lo a amá-la a cada dia, iriam ser muito felizes juntos.

* * *

Fãs de NaruHina, o que acharam? Eu tentei não fugir das personalidades deles, a Hina gaguejando e o Naruto sendo "tapado".

Beijoos!


End file.
